The present invention relates to a device and a method for generative manufacture of a three-dimensional object.
A device for generative manufacture of a three-dimensional object by selective laser sintering is known, for example, from EP 0 734 842 A. There a first layer of a powdered material is applied to a base detachably connected to a lowerable carrier and irradiated at the points corresponding to the object, so the material sinters together there. Then the carrier with the base is lowered and a second layer is applied to this first layer and again selectively sintered, the second layer therein being connected to the first layer. In this way the object is formed in layers. When the formed three-dimensional object is complete, together with the base it is taken manually out of the device. This removal limits productivity, as during removal no further object can be manufactured.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved device for generative production of a three-dimensional object with which productivity can be increased and an improved method for generative production of a three-dimensional object with which productivity can be increased.
The object is achieved by the device according to claim 1 or the method according to claim 19.
Further developments of the invention a re cited in the sub ordinate claims.